Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the control of processes or systems in order to meet, maximize, or minimize specified performance criteria. More particularly, this invention relates to method and apparatus for optimizing a selected performance criterion of the process or system under control, such as the criterion of optimizing resource allocation costs.